


Study Relief

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has to pass his next test or fail so he has to study, to bad for him Kevin wants to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Relief

**Author's Note:**

> One of my older fics...
> 
> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Ben sighed heavily as he closed his text book and banged his head against it. “This is so boring.” Ben groaned in frustration and opened his book. “With all the alien attacks I know I neglected my studies a bit but to get an F on my final grade is too much.”

Ben remembered his teacher’s words. “I’m sorry Ben saving the world does not excuse these poor scores, if you do not pass the next test you fail my class.”

“Jeez what a hard ass…” Ben looked over his text book again, and sighed in boredom. He jumped in his chair when he felt a pair of hands grip his shoulders.

“Studying hard Benji…?” Kevin whispered into his ear. The younger male shivered.

“Kevin how did you get in here?” He looked at his now broken door. “Great how am I going to explain that to my mom this time…?”

“Just tell her your boyfriend wanted to see you and you shouldn’t lock your door…” Kevin nipped at Ben’s ear as his hands wandered his clothed torso moving lower. Ben blushed and tried to pull away but was no use.

“Kevin stop ahh, you perv…I need to ahh stop licking me I need to study…” Ben said and tilted his head away from Kevin’s teasing mouth.

“Come on Benji I want to play, can’t you take a study break.” Kevin spun him around, and Ben cursed for having a revolving chair. “You need to relax and I’m very good at getting you to relax…” Kevin purred the last word.

“No…no…no…” Ben whimpered the last no. He quickly pushed Kevin away. “NO! I need to study Kevin, I have to pass my next test or I’m going to get an F for my final grade…”

“Who cares about that? You are hero remember, besides your smarter than most of those peons anyway, the only reason you have low scores is because your are out kicking alien butt, if they can’t accept that then to bad…”

“I care, I want a good job someday and putting hero down on my resume won’t do much…”

“You are to tense you need some relief, let me take of that…” Kevin kissed Ben’s forehead as he moved in between Ben’s legs. Kevin went for some lip to lip action, but Ben turned his head away his cheeks as red as a tomato.”

“Kevin please I need to study…”

“You need to relax…” Kevin grinned and he got down on his knees and before Ben could protest had his pants undone and Ben’s semi hard dick was out. “And I’m the one that’s gonna help you relax…” Kevin consumed Ben’s arousal, and Ben moaned.

“Kevin you suck…” Ben groaned and closed his eyes as Kevin sucked him to full arousal. Kevin sucked the brunette’s hard cock bobbing his head with each pull back he looked at Ben. ‘He’s so easy to play with, just one of the things I love about him…’

Kevin made use of the distraction. He lowered Ben’s pants and boxers all the way. His hand came up and squeezed Ben’s full sac. “Kevin ahh please don’t…”

The older male just smirked and pulled back to the head and sucked on it hungrily his tongue sweeping out to lick up the pre-cum. ‘He tastes so sweet…’ Kevin thought as his hand came up to stroke and squeeze his lover’s cock. He knew what drove him over the edge, this wasn’t the first time, and no matter how mad Ben got at him it wouldn’t be their last.

Ben writhed as Kevin practically milked his cock. ‘Damn it can’t hold back any longer, I’ll get him for this…’

“Kevin!!” Ben moaned as he came spraying his seed into Kevin’s waiting mouth. Kevin sucked and lapped up all of Ben’s seed, and swallowed each sweet drop.

“Don’t ever stop drinking those smoothies Benji makes you so sweet…” Kevin said licking his lips.

Ben glared at him, he grabbed his text book and hit Kevin over the head. “You idiot pervert die die die!!!”

“Hey ow I’m sorry ok o wow I get it…” Kevin said playfully, and he ducked away from his boyfriend.

“Oh not yet, cause if I fail my test tomorrow no sex for a whole month!!!” Ben shouted and Kevin gulped. Kevin ran off so Ben could redress and get back to studying. Ben looked back at his now broken closed door and sighed.

‘What am I going to do with him?’ Ben went back to studying.

The day of the test Kevin did his best to stay away from his seething lover, but once he was at school and taking the test Kevin waited outside for him. Do to Ben’s circumstances he was asked to remain until his test was graded.

‘Come on…’ Kevin thought as he waited for his lover.

He heard the doors open and he saw his lover leave with a graded test paper. “So how did you do…”

Ben glared at him and put the paper inside his jacket. “Oh come on Ben…”

Ben opened the door to Kevin’s car. ‘Aww damn this is bad…’

Kevin got in on the other side and got his car started, he drove off as Ben continued to give him the cold shoulder.

“Ok Ben I’m sorry please tell me, did you pass, am I in trouble….oh come on Ben the suspense is killing me…”

Ben smiled. “You sound so stressed Kevin you sound like you need some relief.” Ben unzipped his fly and reached under his boxers and began to fondle Kevin’s cock.

The papers fell from his jacket a red 92 circled at the top.

End


End file.
